Alana Dillon or Black?
by ifyouonlyknew713
Summary: title in progress on Oct. 31, 1981 The Dark Lord went to Godric's Hollow to kill the one predicted to be his downfall, but he wasnt the only one on his way there. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: October 31, 1981

Hey guys! So this is my fist Harry Potter story (i used to have a different user name and i wrote a couple inuyasha fics) and i hope you guys will enjoy it! =)

Disclamer: the only thing that belongs to me is Alana

* * *

"Alana, hold still" Sirius laughed as he tried to get the squirming one-year-old into the pink jacket her aunt Lily gave her. But the little girl wouldn't stop wriggling out of the jacket and sticking her toung out at it. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at her but he knew that they would be late if they didn't hurry up.

"Ana, if you don't keep the jacket on you won't get to see Harry." She instantly stopped squirming and stretched out her arms towards the jacket. Sirius laughed knowing his plan had worked, he knew Alana and Harry couldn't be apart for long because even at their young ages they knew that they were each other's best friends.

After Alana finally put on the large pink coat, Sirius picked her up and prepared to apperate to the Potter's hidden house. As he was about to turn Alana pulled on his sleeve and looked into her father's eyes and in her little voice said "Voom!" and with a cute little smirk she started to giggle. Sirius knew the word voom well, it was one of her firsts besides dada, and he knew that she wanted to ride on the motorcycle that he and James had bewitched a couple years earlier to fly. Alana loved riding around in the little side car with her dad but she had never been on such a long ride like the distance from Grimmauld Place to Godric's Hallow. So he looked into her blue-grey eyes and said "No Ana, no voom." But the words coming out of his mouth held no authority or truth because the sad look in her eyes made him change his mind instantly.

He groaned and said "You will be the death of a lucky guy someday, like when you're thirty." She smiled not exactly understanding what her father was saying but understanding that she had gotten her wish.

Sirius carried his grinning daughter into the backyard where he stored the bike and placed her in the side car. He shrunk down his only helmet to fit her and he placed every protection spell he knew on the side car. He climbed on the bike; kick started it, and took off towards his best friends' house. The two soared over the smaller towns in London and if you looked down you could see the faint glistening of the candles in the jack-o-lanterns in people's yards.

After about a half hour after they took off Sirius could see the outline of the Potter's secret house. He was about to start his decent when a flash of green light escaped from every window on the bottom floor then two more on the top and on the third burst of light a thunderous sound of breaking wood echoed throughout the small town but no one seemed effected by it. Sirius, in that split second he forgot everything around him froze and the bike began to fall. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the scream that escaped from the baby sitting next to him. He shook himself out of his state of shock, steadied the bike and landed on the street and then sped off towards the Potter's neighbor Bathilda, house. He hurried Alana out of the side car and hurried over towards Bathilda's, covering his daughter's body with his own. He knocked on the door and in a split second she was behind the door.

"Who's there?" she asked in her ageing voice.

"Batty, it's me Sirius Black, the Potters friend. Please let me in! There was a flash from their house not a second ago!"

As the last word left his mouth you could hear the unlatching of five or six locks from the other side of the door. "Sirius, oh thank Merlin! I thought you might have been one of them. I saw the flash too, and I immediately sent a message to Dumbledore after the first one. Do you think-" but Alana's cry cut her off, much to Sirius delight. He couldn't bear to think about his closest friends being murdered along with his godson.

"Batty, could you watch Alana for me? I'm going to go check out the house."

"Of course I will, but what if he is still in there? He never left I was watching out the window."

Sirius looked at the damaged house through the window and let out a heavy breath. "There is no Dark Mark above the house. Something must have gone wrong for him. I have to go check if Harry survived."

Bathilda nodded her head and took the red-faced girl in her arms, almost dropping her from the sudden weight in her frail arms. Sirius saw this and reached out for his daughter, "Maybe I'll just conjure a crib and we'll let her sleep so you won't have to keep picking her up." He conjured a crib for Alana and placed her in it and covered her with the copy of the blanket she loved at home. He kissed her forehead and watched her until her eyes closed and her breathing became deeper and slower. And with a sad smile he turned to Bathilda and said "I'll be back soon," and he walked out the door, his wand ready for any attack that may come.

He slowly walked towards the house keeping his senses alert and his wand never lower than his waist. As he approached the house he began to see the full extent of the damage. The gate was falling off the hinges, the windows where all broken with the glass shards sparkling on the lawn, and the house was almost completely broken in half with broken wooden boards shooting out of the giant crack splitting the house. He stepped through what was left of the doorway and stopped only for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness that engulfed the house. He opened his eyes and could see the outline of the furniture in the living room, but nothing was in the same place as he had remembered. The couch was flipped over on and thrown against a wall along with the other furniture. He slowly made his way over to the stairs remembering that the second flash was brighter from the top floor windows.

As he approached the stairs he saw an outline at the bottom of the stairs that made him stop in his tracks. There at the base of the stairs was the lifeless body of his best friend James Potter. Sirius wanted to fall to his knees and cry over the loss of his closest friend, but he knew it wasn't the time to grieve.

He stepped over his friends' body and headed up the stairs to find Lily and Harry. He looked down the hall the stairs led to but only saw one open door, Harry's door. Through the blasted open door he could see the body of Lily Evans Potter on the floor in front of her sons crib. For the second time that night Sirius had to step over a friends' body and it made him cringe at the thought of them lying on the floor and never getting back up.

He went up to the crib and saw baby Harry lying on his white and blue blankets with a strange looking cut on his forehead. He held his breath and with a huge sigh he let that breath out when he saw that Harry was still alive and breathing.

Sirius picked up his sleeping godson. After a few seconds Harry's eyes cracked open to reveal an exact copy of his mothers emerald green eyes, and he began to cry. Sirius tried to calm down Harry but while shushing the baby he heard a creek come from the floor downstairs.

His head shot up as he heard the lumbering footsteps stop at the bottom of the stairs and slowly start their ascent up. Sirius put Harry back in the crib and hurried behind the open door. The footstep grew louder as they approached the door. He pulled out his wand ready for anything. Hundreds of thoughts swarmed through Sirius's head 'was it a Death Eater coming to find out what happened to his master? I have to protect Harry it is. What if the same thing happens to me as Lily and James? It can't, I have Ana and now Harry to look after.' The footsteps grew louder and they came closer and closer to the door. He gripped his wand tighter as the person stepped into the room. From behind the door Sirius couldn't see the person, but he could hear the footsteps and once they were fully in the door Sirius slammed the door shut and pointed his wand at the surprised looking, very large man.

"No! Sirius, Wait!"

* * *

thanks for reading and i would love for your feed back =)

~hearts~ diena


	2. Chapter 2: I promise

hey everyone! thanks to the people who read the first chapter of this story and thanks to jordan101 for my first review it means alot! =)

* * *

Surprised by the sudden outburst of the man in front of him, Sirius lowered his wand but only an inch so he could see over the bright light at the tip. In front of him stood the exuberant half giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I –"but Hagrid interrupted.

"Sirius what- how did this happen? The Fidelius Charm- "then the whole floor seemed to fall under Sirius. The Fidelius Charm, the charm that was supposed to protect Lily and James, the charm where he was supposed to be the Secret Keeper. Sirius knew how this happened; Wormtail.

His knees gave way and he found himself on the floor with his head being clutched by his hands. '_He was our friend. We chose him so this wouldn't happen. He betrayed them.'_ Sirius couldn't help himself and he finally broke down. Hagrid walked over and tried to comfort him but it was not working. Sirius stood and put on his best "we-must-go-on" face and turned to Hagrid.

"What is going to happen to Harry?"

"Dumbledore told me to take Harry to Surry, but that's all I can say. He said no one is to know where Harry is, because Dumbledore isn't exactly sure what happened to You-Know-Who."

"You know Hagrid Harry is my godchild. James wanted me to watch over Harry if something like this ever happened."

"I know Sirius but those are Dumbledore's orders. And whatever he asks me to do I will." Hagrid answered patting Sirius on the back with a loud thud.

Sirius knew there was no point arguing with Hagrid about Dumbledore so he curtly turned away from Hagrid and walked over to the crib where Harry was lying down and slowly opening his eyes and letting them just as slowly close again.

He picked up his god child and brought him over to Hagrid, "I'd like to speak to Dumbledore about this in the morning."

Hagrid nodded "I'll make sure to tell him that."

They walked out of the house Sirius in front, with his wand out in case any Death Eaters decided to show up, and Hagrid following with a half sleeping Harry in his arms. They walked over to Bathilda's house and could hear her unbolting the door as they walked up the steps.

"Sirius!" she softly screamed "are they- "

Not wanting to hear the word coming up next he interrupted her, "Yes Bathilda they are, but Harry is still safe" Sirius replied as he stepped away to revel the small baby in Hagrid's arms.

Bathilda looked shocked, "But how? I mean I saw the green flashes. He used the killing curse! I- What's that on his forehead?"

Hagrid gently moved Harry's hair to the side and they all looked at the oddly shaped cut on his forehead. They were all looking at Harry when they heard the sound of a baby crying. It surprised them all for a minute because the baby in front of them was not making a sound, Sirius's head shot up and turned in the direction of the crib he had conjured only minutes before. He rushed over to his crying baby and when she saw her father's face she immediately stopped crying and gave him one of those smiles only a baby can give her father. Sirius smiled back at his daughter and as he looked into his daughters' eyes and the pictures of his friend's dead bodies just seemed to disappear from his thoughts and were replaced with the memories of all of the good things that he had done with James and Lily.

"Sirius I really have to be goin'. Dumbledore needs me to take Harry to you-know-where."

Sirius turned to Hagrid and nodded. They walked outside only to see Hagrid reaching out into the empty space in front of them.

"Hagrid, are you planning on taking a baby on a thestral are you?"

"Oh, come on now Sirius. Thestrals are seriously misunderstood creatures, they have a great sense of direction and they are safer to ride then on brooms for long trips."

"How about you take my bike? Harry could ride in the side car so you could have both hands free to steer. You can return it to me when you're done."

Hagrid really didn't understand how the bike could be safer than the thestral but the bike would be faster and he was already running late. So Hagrid nodded his head and got on the bike only to have his enormous foot break off the side car.  
"Sorry 'bout that." He was about to reattach it but Sirius shook his head.

"It's no use the metals all shattered. Looks like you're going to have to hold Harry-"

"No he won't," Bathilda came out of the house holding what looked like a bed sheet. She tied it like a sling and placed Harry in it and placed the sheet around Hagrid's neck. Harry started wriggling around in the sheet but slowly stopped moving and fell asleep.

Hagrid thanked Sirius again and took off. Sirius watched the bike speed away until it was out of site and then he turned to Bathilda.

"Batty, would it be alright if Alana stayed for the night? I have something I have to check on but I will be back in the morning."

Bathilda nodded her head and walked back into the house followed by Sirius. He placed his daughter back in the conjured crib, kissed her forehead and whispered "Don't worry I'll be back in the morning. I promise." Alana smiled up at her dad and drifted into a deep sleep.

Sirius turned to Bathilda "I'll be back in the morning to get her."

"Sirius what exactly are you going to do?"

'_Hunt down that traitor of a friend of mine and find out how Voldemort got to Lily and James.'_

"I'm just going to talk to Remus and tell him what's happened."

Bathilda looked at Sirius like she didn't believe him, but he didn't care the only thing on his mind was Wormtail and what he was going to do with him once he found him.

"I'll be back by morning." And with that Sirius walked out of the door and apperated to Wormtail's secret location.

* * *

well thanks for reading sorry for any grammer/spelling errors im not so good at editing my own stories. please review!

~hearts~_ifyouonlyknew713_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

The next morning Sirius didn't come back for Alana. By two o'clock in the afternoon Bathilda began to worry that something had also happened to Sirius. She knew Sirius very well, and he was not one to forget about his daughter.

Suddenly Bathilda heard the familiar pop of someone apperating outside her house. She walked over to the door just in time to see Albus Dumbledore walking up her front steps. When she opened the door no words had to be said between them, Bathilda knew Sirius was not coming back. After a moment she finally asked, "What happened?"

"He killed twelve muggles Bathilda, and he also killed his friend Peter Pettigrew when he tried to stop him."

"No! Sirius wouldn't do such a thing!" Bathilda said in shock.

Dumbledore lowered his head, "I'm afraid he did."

"But why Albus? He had just lost his best friends, he wouldn't go out and kill another."

"It turns out he wasn't as good of friends with the Potter's as we all thought."

Bathilda looked at Dumbledore curiously, "What do you mean Albus?"

"Lord Voldemort was only able to find the Potter's because their secret keeper told him of their location. Bathilda, Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper. When Peter found out he went after Sirius and because Peter was never the best at magic Sirius over powered him."

Bathilda stood in her house crying at the story but then something struck her as odd "Albus, I've been over the Potter's house many times since they went into hiding, so has Sirius, Peter, Lupin, and yourself. If I remember clearly Sirius never told me the location of the Potter's after the Fidelius Charm was preformed he handed me a piece of paper with the location on it."

"Yes, he did the same for me as well. He said it was because he didn't want to speak about the location." Then something in Dumbledore's mind clicked.

"Bathilda, are you trying to tell me that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper for the Potter's?"

Bathilda could only nod her head. "Lily accidentally let it slip one night and made me swear not to tell. James and Sirius believed it was better to make someone ells the secret keeper because they felt Sirius was the obvious choice."

"Can you tell me who was their secret keeper? Bathilda, this could save Sirius."

She shook her head. "Lily and I made an Unbreakable Vow that I could not reveal the true identity of their secret keeper."

Dumbledore just nodded his head; Lily would have been smart enough to protect her family with an Unbreakable Vow. He smiled as he remembered her when she was at Hogwarts, how she was always so reasonable and smart. Bathilda pulled him back to reality when she asked what was to become of Sirius. "He is being taken to Azkaban as we speak."

"What about Alana?"

Dumbledore gave her a somber look; "Alana is going to go live with a wizarding family in the U.S. If reporters were to discover her she would never grow up like a normal child, she would be the daughter of a mass murderer and nothing more in their eyes. Now where is she?"

A/N: Now I know some of my facts about Dumbledore not knowing about the Secret Keeper switch could be argued but I wrote what I thought could be believable and goes well with my story for later chapters. Please review! =)


End file.
